1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-mode optical fiber.
2. Related Background Art
It is known that a multi-mode optical fiber structurally has greater transmission loss in comparison to a single mode optical fiber for use in long-haul optical communication. Meanwhile, a multi-mode optical fiber is broadly used in short-haul information communication, in a LAN (Local Area Network) for example, because inter-fiber connection is easy since connection loss is small, and a network can be built easily using equipment with a low required performance.